No Weasley Here
by Hellen Lou
Summary: There wasn't a Weasley there. Just me Hermione Jane Granger.


No Weasley Here

There wasn't going to be another Weasley.

Weasley bashing.

* * *

It should have hurt a lot more then I was letting on, I could see that in the faces that dared to turn my way.

I ignored them; I was after all Hermione Granger.

_Granger. _

Two days ago I should have been Hermione Weasley, just like it had all been set out for me years ago in Hogwarts.

Harry would have Ginny and I would have Ron, we would make up the perfect set of couples and our children would all attend Hogwarts and we would live in each other's pockets.

And that was what I wanted… had convinced myself of wanting ever since fourth year.

But it seemed despite all my wishing and hoping my mind finally listened to what my heart was really trying to say to me.

I didn't _want _to be a Weasley. It had nothing to do with anything Ron had said because he had pretty much been saying the same thing to me since the night he asked me to marry him. Molly and Ginny hadn't said anything different… it was all the same.

Just this time I listened and I finally understood they didn't want Hermione Granger they wanted Hermione Weasley.

I felt the pain for basically killing off the woman they wanted but I couldn't kill Hermione Granger, I had fought for her for so many years.

"Another shot" my voice was cracked and it burned my throat but I was stubborn; Hermione Granger was stubborn!

Hermione Weasley was a loyal wife.

"Make it two" the slithering voice made me shudder but I refused to retreat and I refused to play his games. I wanted to mourn, I wanted to feel bad and I wanted to debate the pros and cons of crawling back to Ron.

"I think one at a time is better for now… I'm not planning on falling on my face anytime soon" I snarled before glaring at the blonde beside me who shrugged and smirked.

"For starters Granger I think you would the world a favour if you _did _fall on your face and secondarily I knew you had no manners" he declared causing me to snap my eyes away from him and focus on something else.

There was no Weasley's here or Harry to back me up if I should get into an argument with the git.

Just Hermione Granger.

The shot wasn't something I had ever seen before as it was slid into my view and chancing a glance at the blonde sitting beside me I grab the glass. I downed the whole thing the moment I heard his glass slam down and chocked for several seconds.

"You only down it if you've built up an _immunity _to it Granger" he chuckles and I ignore him signalling for another round.

Pushing my shoulders back I grab the glass a second time and knock it back, shamefully nearly knocking myself back too.

"Didn't take you for such a drinker Granger" the blonde declares and I throw him a look in the hopes to make him shut up.

I didn't want company and I'm didn't want to talk.

I was done with talking to everyone about why I made the biggest mistake in my life.

"I knew you had no manners" he mutters and I spin towards him, ignoring the way my vision blurs and my head spins in two different directions, mustering up the best glare I could offer.

"If you find my _lack _of manners so disgraceful _Malfoy _why don't you sod off!" I snarl to the questioning looks of the few people around us.

The dark look Malfoy sent me was either meant to scare me or make me shut.

The best he was going to get from me was the cold shoulder.

"Another shot" I call once I was turned back on my stool with the dim hope that he would leave me to my sullen drinking.

"Make it two" ordered Malfoy to which I growled yet still refused to speak to him further.

Another shot; another wave of dizziness and the hope I could forget the past two weeks.

"I want to get drunk Granger" the way his voice dropped and seemingly dripped with self pity I found myself having to look at him.

My questioning look must have been misunderstood because when he glanced at me he waved his pale hand dangerously close to me.

"You asked why I didn't sod off. I want to get drunk" Malfoy rambles looking away to order more shots.

"Why?" I croak waiting and watching as Malfoy scrunched up his brow in thought and then knocking back his shot.

"I got some good news" he admitted with a wry twist of his thin lips that left me thinking if he hadn't had some part in this so called good news.

I knock back my shot still turned towards him waiting for him to spill his guts so to speak.

"Not going to ask Granger?" he questioned throwing a glinting look at me to which my only response was a one shoulder shrug.

"Someone I know didn't get married" he admits with another twist of his thins lips and I'm left to blanch.

"How is that good news?" I stammer feeling my throat and eyes burn from more then the alcohol whizzing through my veins.

Pinning me with a cold look which made me squirm in my seat I wonder how much enjoyment he would get from my escape from married life.

I couldn't find any unless he was looking from amusement in my misery.

"Don't you know Granger?" he questioned with a full blown smirk upon his lips that could only throw me back to my days at Hogwarts.

Shaking my head I enjoy the blurring of my vision if only to escape the view of that smirk for a few seconds.

"This person I know; well she was making a mistake marrying this bloke" Malfoy admits nonchalant turning back to the bar leaving me confused and unsure as to how this conversation was going to end.

"If you thought it was a mistake why didn't you tell her" I question watching more intently as Malfoy focused on the wall behind the bar.

"Because she wouldn't listen and she is so stubborn that she would have gone through with it just to _prove _me wrong" Malfoy admits ordering more shots.

The silence lingers around us as the shots are placed before us and I'm starting to think if drinking away my sorrows was really the answer to all this.

"Why did you think she was making a mistake" I ask hoping to gain some insight into my own thoughts and reasons beyond I didn't want to lose Hermione Granger.

"She's smart; brilliantly smart and she has a future ahead of her that isn't about settling down and marrying some guy and popping out a few kids" Malfoy doesn't miss a beat in stating the facts.

"Who's to say she can't _still _have all that?" I question half scared that Malfoy had seen deep in my own heart.

"Because he wouldn't let her; I know he wouldn't and she would become someone she hated and that would kill her" Malfoy reasoned and I turn away from him with tears blurring my vision now.

"So you think her leaving this man was the best decision and not cold feet" I ask finding some strange interest in talking this frankly with Malfoy of all people.

"She doesn't do anything with out thinking it through first; so it wasn't just cold feet" Malfoy assured tilting his head towards my drink and on impulse I knocked it back and turned to look at him.

"What I don't understand is why it is good news for you" I ask watching as Malfoy thinks to himself for a few moments before smirking in a less cold manner and turn his head towards me.

"Because that means I still have the chance to say sorry to her and hopefully make her see what's out there for her" Malfoy admit with so much truth that I can't bear to look at him.

The silence stretches out between us and before I can scramble to think of anything more to say or ask of this new Malfoy he is already standing and throwing enough money on the bar to cover our drinks and at least ten more for the pair of us.

"Malfoy" I manage to call through a scratchy voice; turning to look at him determined to keep his gaze.

"Thanks for the drink" I manage to mutter only to receive a sharp nod.

Turning back to the bar I debate on another drink while listening as Malfoy began to walk towards the door.

I don't know what made me turn back around and watch him walk away but I did.

"DRACO" I call over the dim voices, ignoring the several other people who turn to look at me, intent on saying something more.

"I'm glad your friend didn't make that mistake; I hope she sees what she could have with you" I state honestly to which Malfoy warmly smiled at me and nodded.

Before I could turn back Malfoy called back to me and with startlingly warm eyes stared at me for several seconds.

"Granger I just wanted to say I'm glad there's no Weasley's here" he declares with another smile then turns and disappears into the night leaving me to smile at the empty space for a moment or two.

Turning back to the bar I think clearly probably more clearly in the last two years.

"So am I" I mutter before I push myself up and away from the bar ready to return to the world and face it as I have always done.

As Hermione Jane Granger.

The woman who has the world before and a future of my own making.

* * *


End file.
